1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electron beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Electron beam apparatus include, for example, scanning electron microscopes (SEMs), electron beam inspection/review tools, and electron beam metrology tools. The image quality of an electron beam apparatus is often undesirably compromised or reduced by various factors.
It is highly desirable to improve the quality of images obtained using electron beam apparatus.